


Aftermath

by LeChatRouge673



Series: Canon Verse Stories and Wanderings [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Comfort fic, friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatRouge673/pseuds/LeChatRouge673
Series: Canon Verse Stories and Wanderings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/979848
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Aftermath

Dorian loved a dramatic entrance.

Part of his Tevene heritage, no doubt, and based on the current mood in the room and from what he was hearing from his carefully chosen spot amidst the shadows of the chantry, this would be a particularly entertaining one. He’d had no illusions that Thea’s decision to recruit rather than conscript the mages was going to cause some sparks, but he had not expected the fireworks show that was currently flaring bright in the main hall.

“What were you thinking, letting the mages loose with no oversight? With the veil so thin near the breach, we are going to have abominations running rampant in no time.” Commander Cullen was scowling at the herald, who was returning the expression with one of near-arrogant indifference, but Dorian could see the rage burning just behind the storm blue eyes.

“I was _thinking_ that since no one else was making a decision, I would. I am not content to simply sit here and wait for the breach to politely decide it has overstayed its welcome and fuck off on its own. As for _why_ I made the choice I did, I should think that would be obvious to anyone who claims to be trying oh so hard to shed his templar prejudices: the mages are _people_ , commander. People.”

Thea’s voice, which had started low and dangerous, was rapidly rising with her temper. “If you think I am so naïve or simple as to not understand the gravity of what Fiona did, you are mistaken. I am not, however, going to punish every mage in Thedas simply because of her arrogance and short-sightedness. I dislike that woman even more than you do for reasons you will _never_ understand, and had I the option I would have gladly left her to face Nora- Queen Anora’s- justice.”

Dorian watched with muted amusement as the commander attempted to stare Thea down, then turned his attention to the Seeker. “You were there, Cassandra. Why didn’t you do something?”

Cassandra met Cullen’s scowl with one of her own. “Because though I did not agree with it at the time, I respect the Herald’s decision, and I can see the wisdom of it. I have put my faith in her, commander, and my trust.”

A look of muted surprise, then quiet gratitude crossed Thea’s face before it settled back into an expression of neutrality. “Thank you, Cassandra. I will go and speak with Vivienne regarding arrangements regarding the safety and security of the mages.”

_That’s my cue._

“Ah, the voices of reason and pragmatism step in!” Dorian emerged from the shadows, enjoying the look of tempered surprise from all but Thea, who actually looked mildly amused. “And here I thought we were going to be talking in circles forever. Personally, I think I am going to go take a closer look at this breach before we attempt to close it.”

“You’re staying?”

“Oh, didn’t I tell you?” Dorian replied airily. “I find the south so charming and rustic. I just love it to little pieces.”

The tempestuous Lady Mac Tir actually cracked a small smile at that. “There is no one I would rather be stranded in time with, past or present.”

Cullen sighed. “Perhaps we should continue this in the war room. Join us?” He looked to Thea. “None of this would be possible without your mark, after all.”

Dorian cringed inwardly. He recognized the commander’s words for what they were: a clumsy but well-intended attempt at reconciliation, but Thea was not in a forgiving mood. Her eyes narrowed and her lips drew into a tight line as she faced him. “I am abundantly aware of my limited usefulness to you, Commander Cullen. As my value to you seems to be limited solely to the mark on my hand, I see no reason why I should not go find a hot bath and a stiff drink before I deal with any more of this.” And with that, she turned on her heel and strode off, head held high.

“Lady Trevelyan,” Cullen called after her, but she did not turn back.

“I will go speak with her,” Leliana spoke up quietly, and Dorian was almost inclined to let her. The spymaster and the herald had history, and Leliana was one of the only people who knew just who Thea truly was, but Dorian also knew there was something beyond simple temper lurking beneath the surface.

“No,” he shook his head. “I know what she saw in that dark future. I know what fears are clawing at her. Please, allow me.”

* * *

Dorian knocked once before pushing open the door to the modest cottage Thea had been given. He had a hunch she would not have called for the bath quite yet. When he entered, he found her lying on the bed, face crushed against a pillow and her body shaking with quiet sobs. For all her temper, and for all her shows of indifference, she had been through too much. Honestly, he was amazed she had made it this long after what she had seen and experienced. He sat down in the chair next to her and reached out to gently pat her shoulder. A muffled, cracking voice emerged from the pillow.

“What if they’re all dead? What if none of what I’ve done, what I’m doing, matters?”

“Thea, you know that’s not true,” Dorian reassured her. “For one thing, you know Anora is alive and well. You saw her today, and _she_ assured you that her father, your husband, must still be alive somewhere, or we would have heard about it.”

She rolled over and faced him, tear stained eyes red with grief and despair. “But what if we simply haven’t yet? And what about Cat and Nate? What about-”

“What about them?” Dorian countered. “Thea, we have been given absolutely no reason to believe any of them are dead. In the absence of such proof, don’t you think the wiser course of action would be to act as though they were still alive? To continue to fight for a world worth living in?”

Thea sat up and stared at her left hand, where the mark would be when it reacted with the fade. “I know it is selfish,” she whispered, “To be so concerned with a handful of lives when the entire world hangs in the balance.”

“It is not selfish at all,” Dorian shook his head. “Trying to save the entire world will drive you mad. Focus on what you can save; what you desperately want to save. The rest will follow in its own course.”

“I was never meant to be a leader, you know,” she murmured, her voice leaden. “I always had someone there to support me. My husband is the most brilliant general Ferelden has ever seen. Cataline can charm the beard off a dwarf, and balance diplomacy and our interests with grace and poise and a beautiful smile. Nathaniel knows more ways to kill someone than I can count, but always handled himself with the nobility and sense of right and wrong that his father never did.”

Dorian smoothed his mustache thoughtfully. “I know it is not the same, and I know they cannot compare, but you do have a pretty decent commander, ambassador, and spymaster. Leliana would do anything to protect you, even if you were not the herald, and Josephine is so sweet-natured that she just wants to see you happy. And the commander, well,” Dorian shrugged with a slight sniff. “He seems a decent enough sort, though his opinions regarding people of my talents leaves much to be desired.

“Cat met him once, did I tell you?” Thea accepted the flask he had dug out of his pocket and took a long sip. “I ought to give him more credit. The man he is now… he has come a long way from the frightened, angry young templar she found in Kinloch Hold all those years ago. But you’re right.” She took another drag from the flask before passing it back. “He is not my husband. And he will never be able to compare.”

“Then perhaps you should not expect him to,” Dorian suggested. “Simply… accept things as they are. And who knows? Once the breach is closed maybe everything will go back to the way it was and we can both find the nearest tavern and drink ourselves into oblivion before we go track down your husband and your cousin.”

Thea stared at him for a moment. “You would do that for me?”

Dorian shrugged, trying to pretend her implicit faith in him did not warm his heart. “You are my friend, Thea. You not only took a risk in trusting me, but you then accepted me exactly as I am, which is more than I can say for my family back in Tevinter. So yes. We close the breach, save the world, then we go look for _your_ family.”

She took a deep breath, and as she exhaled, she managed a small smile.

“Deal.”


End file.
